The present invention relates to automatic forming of dough-based products, more particularly to forming such products with a thick rim.
Normally, in the automatic production of pizza, the breads have the same thickness over the whole product. Baking of the pizza covered with a filling results either in the rim being overbaked and too hard, because the rim is not covered with the filling, or in a satisfactorily baked rim with an insufficiently baked middle area.